


a silk thread (of cataclysmic torment)

by introvirtued



Series: (i am not there, i did not die) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Tales of the Dream SMP, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Curses, Death, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Immortality, Immortals, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Many alternate universes, Mentioned Multiverse Theory, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Selves, Multiverse, Murder, Mythology References, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV Karl Jacobs, Platonic Soulmates, Portals, Post War, Realistic Minecraft, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Simultaneous Existences, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Traveler Karl Jacobs, Timeline What Timeline, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, What-If, Witchcraft, Witches, body hopping (kinda), doppelgangers, implied basically everything tbh, kind of, time traveling consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvirtued/pseuds/introvirtued
Summary: au. or: he has to fix this. he has to save them all. no matter what.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s), Corpse Husband & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Darryl Noveschosch & Zak Ahmed, Dream SMP Ensemble & Original Character(s), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & Original Female Character(s), Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awsamdude & Original Female Character(s), Sam | Awsamdude/Original Female Character(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: (i am not there, i did not die) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118552
Kudos: 2





	a silk thread (of cataclysmic torment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hours after returning from the Masquerade Ball timeline, Karl has a meeting with the big brass. Or, _brasses_ , in this case.

(this fic is _very heavily_ a work in progress, didn’t want it to be deleted due from the drafts to the Archive rules. Please check back later!)


End file.
